yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna and her friends got captured/The Freedom of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends got captured in Welcome to Horrorland. Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Isamu was crying for Yuna. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: (woke up) Isamu! As Luna came to sooth her baby, She rocked him a bit. Princess Luna: It's okay, Isamu. Mama's here. Prince Isamu: (calming down) Princess Luna: Misako, look after Isamu for me. I have to get help. Misako: Of course, Princess Luna. Prince Isamu: (fussing for her mother) Princess Luna: It's okay, Baby, Mama will we back soon. (kisses his forehead) Soon, she took off to find help while she still can. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends were trying to find their way out. Princess Yuna: Must find a way out. Yona (Human): (tired out) Yuna too tired out! Toby Smith: Me too. Eclipse Smith: I can't go any further. Diipper Pines: I don't know about you, but I need to take a seat. Suddenly, the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains appeared out of nowhere. Negaduck: Greetings, Kids. HIM: Did you miss us? Because we missed you! King Goobot: Surprise! Lord Nooth: Bet you thought you've seen the last of us! Dipper Pines: You guys again? Quackerjack: That's right, Dipper. And this time, you're all gonna get it! It's Playtime! Professor Calmatous: Let's get them! Mabel Pines: Run for it! Surprisingly, The ones that are sitting in the chairs are revealed to be the Chair Monsters. As for Yuna and her friends, They got trapped in a net that was tossed by the Mutant Bugs. Mojo Jojo: Now, Bushroot! Bushroot: (taking the Journals) I'll take those. Princess Yuna: (as the vines grabbed them) Hey! Snowdrop: Watch it! Apple Bloom (Human): Let go! Princess Flurry Heart: Hey! Those are our Journals! Princess Morbucks: Not anymore, Curry Heart! Princess Flurry Heart: It's Flurry Heart! Princess Morbucks: Whatever! So, the Mutant Bugs kept them hostage. Just as Negaduck and Mojo Jojo gathered the Journals, Yuna was determined to stop them. Princess Yuna: You guys will never get away with this! Negaduck: Oh yes we will, Princess. Thanks to our new employer. As Yuna and her friends looked, Slappy the Dummy is sitting in the chair behind the desk. Pound Cake: That's your employer? He's just a dummy! Slappy the Dummy: Who are you calling dummy, DUMMY?! Dipper Pines: It's Slappy! Slappy the Dummy: Bingo! Time to free the Big Bosses themselves! With the Journals gathered together, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are finally free from imprisonment in Tartarus. Daybreaker: Finally! Christine: I'd never thought we'd never get out of Tartarus. Black Horn: Same here Christine. Jackson Storm: We're finally out of this joint! Ripslinger: Miss us, Princess? Princess Yuna: Not you guys again! Ned: Yes us guys again! Zed: Hey, I was gonna say that! Ned: You snooze you loose! Ripslinger: Zip it! K.A.R.R.: The time of revenge is now! Sweetie Belle (Human): You'll never get away with this! Jackson Storm: Wanna bet? Christine: Let's see how you kids can get out of this! Bill Cipher: (as his voice gets deeper) And now, the time of revenge is now! And not long now, Yuna and her friends escaped so soon with the Journals as they ran for their lives. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225